raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Ferix
Ferix is a nation in the continent of Amitrea. It borders Hecrivast on the west and Stadleck on the south. It also borders the Braccal Sea. The current king of Ferix is Nicolas VII Ilnokari, and the current chamberlain of its parliament is Valdemar Derebba. Foundation The foundation of Stadleck was a major blow to the rapidly crumbling empire of Destevik, and so in desperation Emperor Sigmund V began to crack down on the remaining people in his empire. This caused Ilyich Ilnokov, an already dissatisfied Ferician peasant, to launch a full-scale revolt on the Ferician peninsula in 1390 BT. War raged in the region for seven years before Sigmund surrendered and Ilyich was crowned as King Ilyich I of Ferix. Ferix's early years were riddled with challenges, as other leading Ferician families - most notably the Norobins - sought to challenge the Ilnokov claim to the throne. These wars culminated in the early 1340s, when the youthful King Alexander I of Ferix had several Norobin leaders executed for treason. The Ilnokovs would also oversee Ferician land expansion, as the feuding southern states in the post-Destevial world allowed the opportunity to grow. Ultimately, however, the Norobins would take power; weaker Ilnokov leaders in the thirteenth centuries set the stage for the childless and mad Reinhard I, who was overthrown by Josef II Norobin in a widely popular uprising. Middle history As the political situation in central Amitrea stabilized, Stadleck and Zohon began to desire the recapture of lands the Fericians had taken from them. This led to a few wars that were ultimately costly for both sides involved, but by the late 1100s Ferix had lost most of its western frontier. Alexander Argoripov, a low-ranking noble soldier, therefore staged a coup in 1110 with the goal of restoring Ferix to its earlier borders. Alexander made only modest gains against the Stadlicars and Zohonites, but his great success was in his support for Wilhelm Gannestein in the Hecrivastin Civil War. Gannestein eventually triumphed, citing Ferician aid as a major reason for his victory, and Ferix was rewarded with a respectable swath of land. This land also provided Alexander with a staging ground to advance further against Zohon, but in 1077 Alexander died with his plan incomplete. Ferix saw prosperity and stability under two centuries of Argoripov rule, as it capitalized on its significant coastline to increase its trade wealth. However, in 886 BT, King Vladimir II died with no sons and the throne passed to his son-in-law, Fyodor Dunikev. The Dunikev family was less well-equipped for rule, and during this period Ferix saw some loss of land and an eventual civil war in the 760s. The rapidly growing empire of Stadleck, which took place during this period, took full advantage, and seized power from Fyodor V Dunikev in 754. Ferician renaissance In 608 BT, Fyodor Aechiov launched a revolt against the state of Ut-Stadleck (a name that the Stadlicar empire adopted in the 710s). In 602, the revolt proved successful and Aechiov was crowned as Fyodor VI of Ferix. The Stadlicar empire had brought increased ethnic and cultural mixing to Ferix, and so in the Aechiov period, Ferix saw a rapid growth in art and culture. However, there grew to be a pressure among the Ferician aristocrats to outdo each other in their artistic accomplishments, and while it did produce some long-remembered works (like Friedrich Turuc's epic poem, the Kni'Drev Ilnokovaki), it eventually led to an age of pretension and overdependence on cultural merit. This led to increased conflict and, ultimately, another changeover of power. One of the strangest interludes in Ferician history was the arrival of Sigmund Gepp to claim the throne; in 298 BT, the Hecrivastin aristocrat Sigmund Gepp traveled eastward to Ferix to try to stake a claim on the crown. His self-assured charisma and talent for manipulation allowed him to talk his way into the confidence of the ailing King Nicolas V. In 296, Nicolas died, and Sigmund produced a will (now believed to be doctored) naming him the heir. However, Sigmund himself died in 284, and his son (also named Sigmund) did not have the popularity to prevent ethnic Fericians from reclaiming the throne. During the Gunpowder Wars When it was announced that gunpowder (then called "firepowder") was discovered in modern-day Rhen, Ferician king Pyotr II put his name in the running for purchase of some; however, he had only a passing interest, so Ferix never got any significant quantities of firepowder until the reign of Pyotr III several decades later. Ferician development of firepowder existed mostly in a vacuum, as it was not strongly connected with either of the regions that were strongly involved in experimentation. Thus, while Ferix did eventually discover how to make basic bombs and cannons, it lagged behind its western neighbors in doing so. This eventually would lead Stadleck to try expanding into the technologically slower peninsula, but in the Ferician Gunpowder War, neither side could make significant gains. The main effect of the war on Ferix was to weaken the ruling Roucktock family and allow Leonid Ogadov to take power. Ironically, the Great Saltsmoke Peace (57 BT – 129 DR) would be a period of unrest and civil war in Ferix, peaking with the Turburin family's hostile takeover of the Ferician throne in 60 DR. In an effort to assert the Turburin family's right to power, King Pyotr IV build a significant standing army, but this instigated a chain of paranoia throughout northern Amitrea that eventually led to the New Saltsmoke War. Recent history As the Diamond Bay became an increasingly rich hub of trade, Ferix's coast on the Braccal Sea became increasingly minor in Amitrean politics; thus, Ferix began to become somewhat of a backwater nation in the ensuing centuries. In an effort to modernize, King Leonid IX instituted a parliament in 261 DR, but its effect was minimal. Ferix would ultimately recover its fortunes in the fifth century, as the Golden Quintet propped up Ferician trade networks; by seeking to prioritize less-used markets, the Quintet could destabilize existing networks and increase its own influence. King Gunther III, who had first cooperated with the Alarean states, saw himself get particularly wealthy; however, it would mostly stay within the royal Ilnokari family until the accession of Ilyich XIII, who spent lavishly on public works projects like roads and universities. Many of these newer institutions have been placed under parliamentary control, as a gradual slide towards future republicanism, and so today the Ferician kings are mostly involved with military and religious duties. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Active Countries